watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Cheetahstar123
Hi! Welcome to my den. Please leave a message with heading two, and with a title. (Instead of "Re:" for instance.) Remember to sign with four ~~~~'s! --Cheetahtalk __________________________________________________________________________________ Hi! Mistystar Trust the fire within... 21:43, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay! I'll try, though I'm still going to go on Wwiki a lot more. Mistystar Trust the fire within... yeah, I understand. Mistystar Trust the fire within... Hi! I missed you!!!!!!! Hi, Cheetahstar123. Sorry I haven't been on lately. I'm currently on holiday, and I'm in Tasmania at my Grandpa's place right now. I'm on my Grandpa's computer. I've really missed you, Cheetah, along with my other great Wiki friends. I just joined this Wiki yesterday, I think. I told YatzSliversword about thee holiday and stuff yesterday. I'm gonna create a Warriors theory Wiki page entitled 'What will be the cause of Firestar's death?' in a minute. Please comment on it once it's finished! Thanks, and it's nice speaking to you again. May StarClan light your path, Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 06:34, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Wow Wow...Thanks! Feathermoon 23:12, March 7, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Thank you! : ) [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 19:46, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Aw, Thanks Cheeta! I think i'm going to work on the Kit now. Feathermoon 23:43, March 11, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Thank you! [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 00:17, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I really want to! I just don't know how to color them. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 01:25, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi, Cheetah. I'm out of Tazzy now, and I'm in another place in Australia called Albury. I'm currently on a library computer, and my time on the computer is almost up, so I just made this a quick message. I'm still not back home, sadly, but hopefully I'll return back home in a few weeks or so. BFN(Bye For Now). From, Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 03:06, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! I'll do that! [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 15:43, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I'm letting you know that i'm writing another fan-fic. Sneak peeks: ''-It will involve a Riverclan elder.'' ''-it will explain why no cat has ever mentioned Cloudfrost and what she did that is horrible.'' ''-The book is called Cloudfrosts Life'' 'Revealed:' -''Leafwhiskers littermates are Riverfoot and crowtail.'' ''-Cloudfrost never accepted that Leafwhisker was Moonfrost's mate.'' ''-Leafpordclaw is Leafwhisker's mother.'' ''-Yellowbirch looks like Oakheart.'' ''-Graymoon, Cloudheart, Hawkheart, And berryblaze are only three and a half moons younger than Moonfrost and Cloudfrost, but this is stange since In Rainstars choice, GM, CH, HH and BB were made warriors five or four moons after Moonfrost and Leafwhisker. (Cloudfrost to, though she was not listed in the alligances or book.)'' haha, thats all i'm going to reveal! Hope it sounds exiting. 23:56, March 16, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon No I haven't, I don't really want to and I can't make characts :( Mistcloud22 04:00, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Cheetah! You on-Rainwillow Nothing. Just asking, because I was bored. :) -Rainwillow Aww....well, I can't go on at four this afternoon. I'm in different timezone than you, so I'll probably be asleep. Maybe tomorrow. Ask Yatz when I usually go on, and then we can chat at IRC then. -Rainwillow Re: Sure, I'd love to! Rainlegs Are you online? Rainlegs IRC? Rainlegs Um.... Channel? :P Rainlegs Ah... Here. Rainlegs When and how do I become a Sr.warrior of PCA?? 02:42, March 29, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Re: Really? Woot! :D ~Splashpelt~ Hey can you tell me how to add pictures to userboxes!?Honeybreeze 11:49, March 31, 2011 (UTC) IRC? Rainy's on. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 12:57, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi! ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 13:32, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Test... [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 19:43, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Yay! :D Cheetahtalk 19:45, April 2, 2011 (UTC) It's fine, I knew how to fix it, I was just to lazy to come and do it. :) better? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']] 19:59, April 2, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Sig Thanks for the help ^_^ but how do I access my sig page? I forgot XD ~Splashpelt Help Hi cheetah its me. You said on IRC that you knew how to fix the sig problem. Can you help me with it? Thanks! 16:08, April 5, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Cheetah! :D IRC? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 12:32, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: I can't! I actually have to leave now. School calls me. I hate it, honestly. Cloudskye 13:29, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Blank The lineart in my picture? Its not exactly mine... and its actually a picture of Hazeltail... but sure! You can use it.